


Matthew

by privatepoet71



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Episode 5 Monsta X No Exit, Lee Jooheon/Tiger Matthew, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatepoet71/pseuds/privatepoet71
Summary: Elsie is a circus girl, an acrobat and tightrope walker. She is beautiful, strong willed and kind, with a wild gypsy soul. She hates the cruel realities of the world she has made her home, but she loves the animals. Little does she realize that her greatest love will create a bond... A deep and lasting bond that stretches across lifetimes.





	

The girl exited her trailer, tying her silk robe closed around her waist, and padded across the dirt yard toward a group of cages to the left and back from the performer’s tents. 

“Hey! Elsie!” a rough voice shouted her name, causing her to turn her head toward the speaker. A well-muscled, dark-haired, handsome man leaned against the doorway of the mess tent. He blew out cigarette smoke before he spoke again. 

“You’re not headed for those big cats again, are ya? You need to leave them alone. You’re gonna get yourself killed, or maim that pretty face of yours if you keep going around there, treating them like they got sense... Come on over here and eat some lunch with me instead.” He took another pull from his cigarette, smug and sure she would not be able to resist the appeal of lunch with the strong and handsome animal trainer of the circus.

Rolling her eyes, the girl tossed her blonde curls and continued on her way. Clint might be handsome and a fine specimen of a man and all the other girls might want him, but he was sneaky, oily and mean spirited. In fact, he was down- right mean. She shuddered at the thought of how he and the clowns treated the animals. Really, how everyone in the circus treated them. Didn’t they know animals had souls and feelings as well? All you had to do was look into their eyes and you could see… And they appreciated being treated well. She knew that was why the elephants and horses she performed with worked so well for her. They loved and trusted her as much as she loved and trusted them.

“Damn hardheaded, foolish female. If she weren’t so damn pretty, I’d beat some sense into that damn fool head of hers. Puttin’ on airs and graces, thinking she’s too good for the likes of me. Like I’m stupid. Huh. She’s the idiot, talkin’ like those dumb animals understand what she says to them.” the man mumbled venomously under his breath. “Hey!” he raised his voice and shouted at the girl’s retreating back. “You better leave that tiger alone, you hear me, girl? You ain’t gonna do nothing but get yourself killed!” 

Humming to herself to block out the hateful shouting, the girl wended her way through the animal enclosures. She patted the elephant’s trunk gently when it reached out and tugged at her hair as she passed the spot they were chained. She waved her fingers toward the horses in their stalls in the rail car when they whickered softly at her, calling out a promise of sugar cubes and carrots later. Right now she was on a mission. Single-minded, she headed for the back of the animal enclosure toward the big cat cages.

There. There he was. Even enclosed in the too-small cage of heavy iron bars, his majesty and wildness was evident. His dark stripes contrasted strikingly with the yellow/orange of his coat. His huge, black-rimmed, liquid amber eyes stared out at her, watching as she came. Lounging in repose, his huge head resting on broad paws, his beauty took her breath away. Her fascination. Her obsession. The Tiger.

The tiger raised his head as she sat down on the hot dirt outside his cage. Her humming grew a bit louder. He locked his deep gaze on her and cocked his head slightly, ears twitching. Her humming turned into song. She sang to him in a sweet, soft voice of grass and blue skies and a world of freedom. She sang of her sadness that he was so caged. She sang an apology for the fire and noise the mean humans used to frighten him and of her hatred of the men who used their heavy hands and iron bars to beat him into submission. She sang of her love for his beauty, his wildness, her wish he could someday taste freedom. As she sang, tears streamed down her face unnoticed. She poured her heart and soul out, striving to give words to everything she felt. As she sang, the tiger stood. Slowly, so slowly, he padded over to the bars. The girl felt her heart stop for a moment before beginning to pound wildly. Working to keep an excited tremor out of her voice she lowered her singing to a soft, sweet croon and ever so slowly extended her small, white hand- palm up- stopping just short of the bars. 

The tiger stopped, his ears pitched toward her. His eyes wary, he seemed to be weighing her words. Striving diligently to keep her fingers from trembling, she crooned sweetly. “So beautiful. So majestic. My wild one, my strong one. Your eyes are like a fire, warming my heart, igniting a hunger in me to see the world, to do good for people, to help those like you, trapped in a life they despise, caged unfairly. I would never hurt you. I respect your power, your strength. I love you, my solitary one, my beauty, true king of the beasts.” Her eyes widened with surprise and pure joy coursed through her as the tiger closed the last few inches to the bars, lowered his great head slightly and pressed his nose to the bars, sending out a warm whuff of breath from his nostrils to tickle her fingers. Eyes locked with his, unable to look away, the girl fearlessly stretched her hand out and laid her fingertips on the velvety fur around the tiger’s nose. They sat like that for long moments, communing silently, before the girl whispered reverently, “Matthew. My friend, Matthew.” She was rewarded by a heavy, thrumming purr from deep in the great chest. 

And that is how the bond was formed, wild, strong soul to wild, strong soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that originated from a dream I had last night. The inner workings of my mad, mad mind. In no way am I the originator of the idea that Jooheon was a tiger in his past life. That is all on him! And for the record, yes. I do believe in past lives.  
> I don't share much that I write (I'm a little shy that way) so all comments, kudos or criticisms are much welcome and appreciated. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
